


Forgotten Birthdays

by MyHottestAMPDay



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHottestAMPDay/pseuds/MyHottestAMPDay
Summary: When Kim Donghyuk forgets his own birthday.





	Forgotten Birthdays

It‘s been a day like every other day for Donghyuk. Waking up at 9 in the morning, taking a quick shower and getting dressed. Eating his breakfast pretty quickly and going to work right after he finished it.   
On some days they are filming the first music video for their long awaited comeback, on other days they practice the dance, the singing, the song, just everything. He also still is going to exercise every day, which makes his day even more stressful.  
Hanbin still isn‘t happy with the choreography for their second song and since he is the best dancer of iKON (if he trusts his band members saying in this) Donghyuk decided to help his leader and stay after their practise and help him to get the choreography perfect. Which means they are both staying in the practise room until at least 3 or 4 am, working on the choreography (and also joking around, of course).   
His days has been like this for the last few weeks. Donghyuk is tired. Exhausted. All he is doing lately is working, working and even more working. They don‘t even take the weekends free, none of them want to take a break before they finally finished everything.   
Their Korean fans are waiting for them. Their international fans are waiting. They all are waiting for iKON to finally have a comeback. The members all don‘t want to let them wait any more. They want to gift them with a full album, with an awesome comeback and awesome songs. Which means they all are working even more than they usually do.   
The stressful weeks full of work made Donghyuk forget almost everything else. Hanbin once joked that Donghyuk would even forget his own head if it wouldn’t be a part of his own body. But how could he remember things like checking his phone to see if someone wrote him or to see what date they have when he was so busy with his work?   
Maybe he should have done it though. Because if he would have checked the date he would have realised what day they had. He wouldn’t have left the dorm so early like he did on every other day. He wouldn’t have been eating his breakfast alone like he did on many other days.  
If he had checked the date he would have been there when his band members came into his room, holding a cake with a few candles on it and singing happy birthday for him. If he would have been there they wouldn’t have wondered where he was and how he could forget this day. They could have celebrate the day together in the morning before going to work.   
But he did not check the date. He did not wait for the rest to wake up. He wasn’t there when they came with the cake. He couldn’t celebrate the day with them like they planned it. Just because Kim Donghyuk was so busy with his work that he forgot his own birthday. 

¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸

The others already thought that this was exactly what happened when they saw the empty bedroom. “It can’t be that he forgot his own birthday!” Bobby had said while they thought about what to do now. The cake they bought for him was long forgotten, the light of the candles was gone. The 6 member sat in the kitchen, eating their breakfast together while thinking about how to surprise Donghyuk now. 

“He’s at the studio right now, right?”, Jinhwan asked the others. Donghyuk had been taking some lessons from their sunbaenims at YG lately. He wanted to learn more about composing songs and writing lyrics. To help his leader and the others more than he already did because, according to Donghyuk, it could never be enough help.   
After Hanbin answered the question with a short ‘yes’ Jinhwan took out his phone to write the others that they should not congratulate Donghyuk because the boy forgot his birthday and they wanted to surprise him later. “So, what is your plan, Jinan?” Yunhyeong asked as he saw that the oldest boy did.   
Before he explained his plan he had Jinhwan quickly put his phone away, looking at his fellow band members with a small grin on his lips. “We’ll act like it’s just a normal day. If he forgot his birthday why shouldn’t we act like we did as well?”, he started to explain, “and tonight we’ll surprise him with the cake like we had planned it. Just that instead of him being in his bed when we come he’ll be in the practise room. Together with you, Hanbin. You two have been working on the choreography lately, right?” - “Yeah, but it’s done. We’ve finished it yesterday.”  
“Just tell him that there is something you want to change and ask him to dance it to see if it’s good. He’ll help you. We will leave you two alone, like we did in the last weeks. Just that instead of going home or working on other things we will go get the cake and his birthday present and comeback to surprise him. He’ll be shocked.”   
The plan did sound good. They all thought that. After quickly finishing the details of the plan every iKON member got ready to leave the dorm and go to work. All of them pretended that it was just a normal day. One of the many days they had with full of work. They all acted like it wasn’t the birthday of their lead dancer. 

¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸¸.•*¨*•✯¸

At least until the evening. The seven members practised until 10 pm. That was the time when they called it a day and decided to go home. Everyone except of Hanbin, who wanted to stay to change something about the choreography as he thought that it could still get better. And of course he asked his best dancer to stay with him and dance for him. It would be easier to see which idea would be the best for the song he said.   
So Donghyuk and Hanbin ended up being all alone in the room. The others said they’ll go home, Jinhwan and Bobby wanted to work on one of the album songs in the studio, but the rest said they would go home already to get their sleep. Of course Donghyuk believed them and wished everyone a good night.   
Round about 2 hours left of his birthday and the birthday boy still didn’t remember it was his birthday. Luckily he was too busy to look at his phone or else he would have seen the messages of his mother and his sister. He would have seen the many posts of their fans about his birthday. But he didn’t see anything because every time they took a break his phone was suddenly gone (the members had it but didn’t tell him). Donghyuk thought he had left it at home. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had forgot to take it with him. 

“Do you really think we should do it like this?”, Donghyuk asked his leader as he danced the part they wanted to change. He wasn’t really sure if the idea Hanbin had was good. It seemed weird. It wasn’t like the normal ideas Hanbin had. But the leader just shrugged his shoulders.   
“I guess it’s not as good as I thought it would be. Let’s try something else.” Hanbin said before he got up from his place to show Donghyuk the other idea he had. The dancer quickly understood what the plan was and started to dance along. The leader realised again how good his fellow member was in dancing. He hadn’t even shown everything yet but Donghyuk already knew what he wanted to show and danced with him perfectly. After seeing it only once he already remembered all steps and was able to dance it alone.   
After he showed the steps the leader sat down again, facing the dancer and watching him dance the new steps perfectly. A small smile was shown on his lips as he watched the other moving his body to the music. Donghyuk has always been his favourite dancer. Every member was good at it of course, but no one was like Donghyuk. The young boy moved his body to the music in a way even Hanbin couldn’t do it.   
He was so busy with watching Donghyuk dance and thinking about the dance steps that Hanbin actually almost forgot the plan they had. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Hanbin would have forgotten something like that because he was so busy with his work. That was something every member was good at.   
But when the light suddenly turned off and the music stopped he remembered it again. It was time to start the plan called ‘Let’s surprise our dancer’. Which seemed to work perfectly as Donghyuk stood there, looking around with a confused look on his face. “What happened?”, he asked. This never happened before. It surprised him so much that he stopped dancing and just stared at Hanbin. Or more like at the person that looked like Hanbin. It was so dark that he couldn’t really see much.  
“I don’t know..”, Hanbin said, acting all confused as well. Of course he knew what happened. Jinhwan and Bobby had turn the electricity off. They said they would do that before coming back with the cake to surprise Donghyuk. ‘It would be more fun like that’ Bobby had said back in the morning.   
The leader got up and walked to the door carefully. It was so dark that he decided it would be better to go carefully and not walk against something. “Stay here, I’ll check the electricity.”, he said before leaving the room and leaving Donghyuk alone.  
The rest of the band already stood in front of the door when Hanbin had walked out of the room. “Everything is ready?”, he asked and only got a short ‘yes’ as the answer from their oldest member. Everything was ready. They could finally surprise the dancer and celebrate his birthday. Or more like the 2 hours that were left of it. “Alright, let’s go!”  
After everyone nodded and they had lit the candles on the cake the leader opened the door again and walked back in, the others quickly following him. Donghyuk still stood where he was before and he was still confused over the situation. He didn’t really realise that his friends got into the room. Only after they started singing happy birthday for him he had turned around and looked at his friends.   
The surprise was written all over his face which made the others happy. Their plan to surprise the birthday boy worked. After the short birthday song was finished they all stood in a small circle around Donghyuk, everyone had a huge smile on their face. “Happy birthday Donghyuk!”   
The dancer blinked shortly, he was still confused about this all. A few minutes ago he was dancing to their new song with Hanbin while the others were home and now he stood here, surrounded by his best friends who just had sung for him. Birthday. They all had wished him a happy birthday. Which meant that it was his birthday today.   
He finally seemed to realise his own birthday because suddenly Donghyuk started to laugh loudly and happily. The others quickly started to laugh as well. It was a funny moment for all of them. It didn’t happen every day that the birthday boy forgot his own birthday just like Donghyuk did.   
“Thank you guys. Really. Thank you.”, the birthday boy said after they had stopped laughing. A bright smile was shown on his face while he was looking at his friends. He was happy. Very happy. Donghyuk really had the best friends he could have. They surprised him on his birthday just like that. They cared so much about him that they remembered his birthday while he forgot it. Even in such a stressful time they cared about him and that made him happy.    
“I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday.” After he said those words Donghyuk had blown the candles out and thanked everyone again, hugging his friends one by one and thanking them all over again. He was happy and his friends were happy because he was. Even if they just had 2 hours left of his birthday they would spend his birthday happily together and enjoy their time. The choreography was long forgotten when the light was turned on again and everyone sat down, eating the cake while they talked and laughed together. The work was long forgotten while they celebrated the birthday of their dancer, Kim Donghyuk. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not my best work but I just wanted to write something for Donghyuk as it’s his birthday today! I wrote this in like 2 hours because I didn’t have time to write it earlier. I’m sorry if it’s weird or bad or anything.  
> But let’s not talk about that now. I hope everyone knows what day it is today! Right, it’s Kim Donghyuk’s birthday.  
> So, let me say something. I’ll keep it short because I am tired and want to sleep, haha. 
> 
> It’s been exactly 21 years today. 21 years ago a wonderful angel was born.  
> An amazing man, awesome performer and a really good singer. The best dancer I've seen. And today, on the 3rd January, is his birthday. The birthday of the one and only Kim Donghyuk. The lead dancer and vocalist of iKON.   
> Kim Donghyuk is the most amazing person I know and I don't want to remember the time I didn't know him. He's fascinating me over and over again. His way to dance is so damn special and he enjoys it so much. I love it to watch him dance like I love nothing else.   
> He's got the most angelic voice I've ever heard and I can't stop but smile when I hear his voice. It's so beautiful and lovely. His voice is so different to everyone else but it's so damn good.   
> And not to forget his smile. He got such a beautiful smile. Just seeing him smiling makes me wanna smile as well. It's so wonderful and I can't stop looking at it.   
> Kim Donghyuk is a wonderful person. Amazing, lovely, beautiful and handsome, sexy and so God damn perfect in every way possible.   
> I, as a proud ikonic, promise that I will always support Donghyuk. No matter what he is going through, I’ll be there and support him. I’ll always be a fan of him, of iKON. They changed my life In a way no one else did before.  
> So, let me just say happy birthday Donghyuk!


End file.
